tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
REMEMBER HYOTEI
'REMEMBER HYOTEI' is seen in: *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 6th *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Dream Live 2013 Romaji= REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI WE ARE STILL NO.1 Yomoya wasurechaimai na Ore-tachi no koto Shudouken wa mada watasanaize Ore wa ore no michi wo yuku Itsumo COOL ni osou POKER FACE Donna hyouka mo ki ni naranaize Jibun wo tsuranuku dake sa WE ARE THE HYOTEI Zasetsu wo bane ni hiyaku da Doryoku shikanai Koujoushin ga areba yareruze Dasa-i no dake wa kanben Dare yori mo Takaku tobuze Mise tsukete yaru Migarusa wo buki ni aite taosu Ore no sugata wa maboroshi WE ARE THE HYOTEI Tsuyoi aite ni attara Futtobu nemuke Tenisu wo shinsoko ENJOY suru NET-giwa wa ore no mono Muku-na kokoro de idomeba Kowai mono nashi POWER PLUS TECHNIQUE areba Muhyoujou de mo kateruze WE ARE THE HYOTEI PARTNER to TEAM to ni Sasageru SERVE Ikkyuunyuukon sore ga subete Shouri wo michibiku tame ni Koshitantan to nerau wa Ima no chouten Ore ni totte no gekokujou wa Jishin no uragaeshitaze WE ARE THE HYOTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI WE ARE STILL NO.1 NO.1 NO.1 |-| Kanji= REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOUTEI NEVER FORGET HYOUTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI WE ARE STILL NO.1 よもや忘れちゃいまいな　俺達の事 主導権はまだ渡さないぜ　俺は俺の道をゆく いつもクールに襲う　ポーカーフェイス どんな評価も気にならないぜ　自分を貫くだけさ 挫折をバネni飛躍だ　努力しかない 向上心があればやれるぜ　ダサいのだけは勘弁 誰よりも高く飛ぶぜ　見せつけてやる 身軽さを武器に相手倒す　俺の姿は幻 WE ARE THE HYOUTEI 強い相手にあったら　吹っ飛ぶ眠気 テニスを心底エンジョイする　ネット際は俺のもの 無垢な心で挑めば　恐い物無し パワープラステクニックあれば　無表情でも勝てるぜ WE ARE THE　HYOUTEI パートナーとチームとに　捧げるサーブ 一球入魂それが全て　勝利を導くために 虎視眈々と狙うは　今の頂点 俺にとっての下剋上とは　自信の裏返したぜ WE ARE THE HYOUTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI WE ARE STILL NO.1 NO.1 NO.1 |-| English= REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI WE ARE STILL NO.1 Certainly you can’t forget about us I won’t give up our Leadership yet I will walk my own way I will always attack Cool with a Poker Face No matter what happens I don’t care You’ll just break through yourself WE ARE THE HYOUTEI I won’t take much to overcome this failure If I desire to improve I can do it only a loser gives up I’ll fly higher than anyone I’ll show it to you! Carefree I’ll crush my opponents with my weapon I’ve seen it If I have a strong opponent my sleepiness will be blown away I will enjoy tennis from the bottom of my heart The net is my thing If I challenge with a pure heart there’s nothing to fear When I have the Power and Technique I can easily win WE ARE THE HYOUTEI To my partner and my team I dedicate this serve One ball with my soul that’s all In order to take the win I am waiting for an opportunity to attack the current top My Gekokujou is my changed self-confidence WE ARE THE HYOUTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI REMEMBER REMEMBER HYOTEI NEVER FORGET HYOTEI WE ARE STILL NO.1 NO.1 NO.1 Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot Category:Music